


In Protest

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Hitaka, Banter, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Slut Dopheld Mitaka, Come Swallowing, Everyone Has Issues, Hidden Blades, Hidden Talents, Large Cock, M/M, Name-Calling, Negotiations, Office Blow Jobs, Podfic Available, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink, Size Queen Dopheld Mitaka, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: Based on this prompt: Mitaka gets caught in the middle of a power struggle between members of the First Order's leadership triumvirate. Is he able to work the situation to his advantage, or is he just in survival mode?Excerpt:Dopheld Mitaka had fucking had it. He was done putting up with Kylo Kriffing Ren lording it over first the Finalizer and now the entire First Order military apparatus. Now that the knight had taken up the mantle of Supreme Leader, he had pure authority—but no idea how to wield it wisely or even effectively.





	In Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



**I: Negotiation.**

Dopheld Mitaka had fucking _had_ it. He was done putting up with Kylo Kriffing Ren lording it over first the _Finalizer_ and now the entire First Order military apparatus. Now that the knight had taken up the mantle of Supreme Leader, he had pure authority—but no idea how to wield it wisely or even effectively.

It was bad enough before, but since Crait the situation had become intolerable. Nowadays Hux was breathing shallowly to avoid the pain from fractured ribs, attempting to hide the strangulation marks beneath his high collar. Sure, the General was promoted to Grand Marshal, but as far as Mitaka could see, the advancement brought new headaches with little compensation.

It was odd, how protective Mitaka had grown of Hux. By all accounts, the man could fend for himself just fine. Still, their relationship had changed after Jakku. Hux had sat down with Mitaka in the smouldering communications room, running a first aid scan and visually examining the marks on his throat. There had been a particular solicitousness behind his care and his gloved fingers had lingered on Mitaka’s skin longer than strictly necessary. After that, they’d met outside of work hours several times, mostly for meals or drinks.

Their relationship changed again after the destruction of Starkiller, when it had been Mitaka—barely escaped from the collapsing base—to comfort Hux. Dopheld had wrapped his arms around his superior’s neck and ever so slowly leaned in on tiptoe to kiss him. He’d never done anything so daring in his entire life. From there, they’d progressed gradually. Hux was distraught from the failure of his single greatest achievement, aggrieved at Ren’s usurpation, and worried about Mitaka’s agency.

In fact, they’d slept together a few times but hadn’t yet fucked. Dopheld tried not to hold his frustration against Hux. The man hadn’t had the best experiences when it came to intimate partners; he could forgive Hux’s reticence. Besides, Hux’s rib injuries were likely to make any physical exertion uncomfortable for the time being. And Dopheld cherished the intimacy of sharing a bed with the man he was gradually falling for.

Now Mitaka stood outside the double doors to the throne room and straightened his collar, smoothed down his tunic, and waited for an audience with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. He was going to see if he could put an end to this bullshit.

“You may enter,” a Praetorian guard announced, stepping aside to grasp a handle and swing the door out. Manual doors were an anachronism, put in place here simply to impress and intimidate. Meant to throw the unwitting visitor off balance, the way the guard wore blood-red robes that evoked the uniforms of the Emperor’s Hands. (This one must be new, however; Ren and the Girl had slaughtered all of Snoke’s guard. Mitaka was not supposed to know this, but Hux had shown him the security footage from that day.)

Reminding himself this was all pomp and pretension, the lieutenant took a single deep breath and walked in. He found himself in a dimly lit room, the only illumination an eerie red glow above the throne, raised on a circular dais. Ren sat—or rather lounged—there; he appeared to be the only person present.

“How can I help you, Lieutenant?” Ren asked, examining his fingernails and sounding awfully bored.

Mitaka couldn’t help but wonder if Supreme Leadership was all Ren had hoped it would be, or if it had turned out to be a bit of a drag. “Thank you for agreeing to see me, Your Lordship. I know you must be terribly busy.”

“Yes, yes,” the man said dismissively, waving a hand around in the air vaguely. Mitaka thought he caught sight of a flickering afterimage, perhaps some trick of the Force. Was Ren trying to impress him, or intimidate him? Perhaps he did such things without thinking, the way a lieutenant automatically saluted his superiors. “Come closer. What did you want to see me about?”

Mitaka’s footsteps echoed on the tiled floor as he approached the dais. “Supreme Leader, I’m here because I’m having difficulty focusing on my work.”

A puzzled look appeared on the Leader’s face. His expressions were legible enough to render him a useless sabacc player—yet one more example of Hux’s superiority. “I’m sorry?”

“No, sir, _I_ _’m_ the one who is sorry,’” Mitaka insisted politely. “It’s entirely unprofessional of me, but as it involves you—though it isn’t your fault, that belongs entirely with me—” Honestly, he was a bit surprised how easily he could falsely fall into the patterns of a nervous and overeager teenager. The intervening years in which he had actively struggled to overcome these social tics had not completely erased them.

“What are you babbling about?”

“Oh,” Dopheld said, blinking as if taking stock of himself for the first time. “You don’t know, sir? I thought you could read minds.”

“There’s a great deal I know, and a great deal that falls below my threshold of attention.”

“I see,” the lieutenant murmured sullenly, dropping his eyes to the floor. It was a show as much as the throne room doors: a display of immature disappointment that he hadn’t merited a second thought from Ren. “It’s just that I’m terribly attracted to you, My Lord.” He said it just loudly enough to be certain he was heard. After three full beats, he risked a glance up at the man’s face and was rewarded with the sight of plain consternation.

“To me?” Ren whispered hoarsely as he sat up straight, setting the soles of his boots down on the dais with a thunk. “You’re attracted to _me_?”

“Is that so hard to believe, sir?” Mitaka asked, daring to inch closer to the throne. “I must admit you’re my type, though. Tall, dark, brooding, powerful…” He sighed and began to fuss with one of his code cylinders. “I thought maybe if I got it out in the open, I wouldn’t feel so stifled by it.”

“Oh, Lieutenant,” Kylo said indulgently, cracking a sly smile as he leaned forward over his knees. “There’s no need to let your desires stifle you.”

“What _should_ I do with them, then?” the officer asked a bit coyly, tucking the cylinder back into his pocket. “I’m—ah, I’m not sure if your Order demands celibacy.”

The Supreme Leader actually snorted at the suggestion. “It does not.”

“Really?” Mitaka responded, hearing how his voice instantly brightened. Scenario Aurek, which he’d deemed the more likely one, involved flatfooting Ren for the time-being with hopes of more in the long-run. But now the lieutenant chose to launch directly into Scenario Besh. “In that case, I’d like to propose something, My Lord.”

“What is that?”

Taking one more step in, Mitaka darted the tip of his tongue across his top lip and offered, “I want to blow you, sir. Now. Here. Without reciprocation or any sort of obligation on your part.” As Hux’s adjutant, Mitaka had been granted access to the Grand Marshal’s file on Lord Ren. He’d poured through it for today’s meeting, paying especial attention to the evidence of the man’s pansexuality and lack of impulse control.

“Is that so?” Ren inquired, his mouth forming a teasing smile. “How very… tempting.”

Taking a quickly calculated risk, the lieutenant got to his knees at the foot of the throne. “Please, My Lord. I’ve had a good deal of experience and believe I could service you satisfactorily. Also, I’m hoping it might help me work through my preoccupation with you, sir.”

Smile twisting into a full grin, Ren nodded. “Very well, Mitaka. You may suck my dick, since you’re so eager for it.” He leaned back against the throne, letting his knees fall apart as he settled in. Then the Supreme Leader reached behind himself and extricated a small cushion. Wordlessly, he dropped it on the floor by his feet.

“Thank you, My Lord,” Dopheld murmured, admittedly touched by the considerate gesture. He wasn’t getting any younger, and neither were his knees. On the cold tile of the throne room floor, the pillow would be a saving grace. Dopheld knelt on the cushion and, brushing a hand through his hair, took a deep breath. He slowly reached for Ren’s lap, searching amongst the folds of the man’s voluminous robes, until—

“Oh,” he exclaimed.

“Are you truly surprised that I’m hard after being offered a no-strings-attached blowjob on the throne?” Ren asked with a broad smirk.

Mitaka could taste the heady flavour of a power trip in play. But there was an edge to it; Ren was unaccustomed to wielding authority like this, and projected a sharp vulnerability on top of his ego. Taking note, the lieutenant smiled openly. “I suppose I shouldn’t be, sir. But I am quite pleased.”

Ren betrayed a hint of impatience by hiking up his robes and lightly stroking Dopheld’s shoulders with his hands. Mitaka glanced down at the man’s lap and heard himself gasp. Looking up into the Supreme Leader’s face, Dopheld didn’t bother to shut his hanging jaw. Ren could tell he was impressed—let him enjoy it.

“Well, Lieutenant?” Ren prodded.

“Sir—My _Lord_ —you’re—” Dopheld allowed himself to babble foolishly. Surely Ren had heard it all before— _“You’re huge!” “Maker, it’ll never fit!” “You better have plenty of lube”_ —yet still thrilled to the praise.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s magnificent,” Dopheld whispered reverently.

“Then why don’t you get started on me?”

Ducking his head, Dopheld swiped the flat of his tongue up Ren’s length. Then, making sure not to break eye contact, he tilted the man’s cock toward his lips and let a string of saliva drip down onto it.

“Oh, fuck,” Ren cursed. “Filthy.”

“I suppose I am, sir,” Mitaka agreed easily, then promptly shut himself up by stuffing his mouth.

The Leader pressed the back of one hand against his lips and moaned against it. “Kriff, Mitaka. You must have had _so_ much practice.”

Grinning privately up at Ren, Mitaka nodded. “Loads of men,” he whispered, rubbing his lips over the slit. “And loads of loads, of course.”

Ren blinked slowly and shook his head. “I had no idea you were like this. But I’m thrilled to find out about it now.”

Dopheld extended his tongue to lap at Ren’s sac. “If you’d like, Supreme Leader, you can hold me down.”

“And fuck your face?” the knight asked, his lips still parted after he finished the question.

Mitaka nodded. “I’d like that, sir.”

The Supreme Leader didn’t speak; instead he curled one hand against the back of Mitaka’s head and guided him back down. This time, it was Ren who set the pace, forcing a depth that luckily the lieutenant was experienced enough to handle. After all, he’d walked into the throne room hoping for this outcome. What Mitaka _hadn_ _’t_ counted on was how turned on he himself would become. The gloved hand on the back of his head, the silk robes brushing his cheek, and the quiet sighs from Ren’s mouth all added up to make him ache.

He didn’t doubt he could convince the Supreme Leader to fuck him. Maker, it felt like ages had passed since he’d been properly ploughed. And he’d never had sex on a throne before.

A niggling voice in the back of his mind warned him that he was in danger of hurting Hux instead of helping him. It was now or never. When Ren released his grasp to allow the officer to catch his breath, Dopheld reached up with his left hand and as he twisted his wrist, curled his last two fingers into his palm. Released from its sheath, the monomolecular blade extended to hover a milimetre from Ren’s bare skin, just above his femoral artery.

Ren stared down at him, aghast.

“Now that you’re paying attention,” Mitaka began steadily, “I think we should talk.”

The Supreme Leader gave a short, controlled nod.

“You’ve been terrorising the Grand Marshal for weeks now. Broken bones, concussions, bloody lips and noses. It needs to stop.”

“This is about _Hux_?” Ren asked, shaking his head slightly in utter incomprehension.

“It is.” The lieutenant didn’t bother with titles or honourifics. Now was not the time for such trivia.

“Why are you so loyal?”

“Because unlike some in authority,” the lieutenant began pointedly, “he commands loyalty with excellence.”

“You’re a bit of a brat, Mitaka. And a whore, trading favours for—”

“I make no apologies, Ren.” He’d been accused of far worse, but name-calling never hit all that deep. It only sounded like petty-minded bullshit to him anyway, like schoolchildren exchanging barbs in the lunchroom. He had more important things to deal with.

“Are you two fucking, then?”

“Not quite. I would still walk through Hell for him and the Order.”

“Why can’t _I_ have that?” the man sulked.

Mitaka simply shrugged. “Your style of leadership leaves something to be desired. That being said, I’m sure Hux would be willing to work with you if you ceased assaulting him.”

“Very well. I’ll accede to your demands. But I have a single question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to finish me off?”

Dopheld flicked the blade away before glancing down to verify that Ren was still mostly hard. He shrugged at the whole situation. “Perhaps.”

“What would it take to convince you?”

Tilting his head to one side, Mitaka considered this. “Tell me how you’re going to behave around the Grand Marshal, going forward.”

The Supreme Leader grimaced, then grit his teeth together. “I will be perfectly civil with the Grand Marshal going forward.”

“Good.” The lieutenant resumed his earlier position on his knees between Ren’s legs. “Will you be causing him pain or inflicting injury—however fleeting or temporary, either with your person or your powers?” he asked, enunciating carefully like a foreign language teacher as he took hold of Ren’s cock.

Twitching in Mitaka’s loose grasp, the Supreme Leader shook his head fervently. “I will not. In any way. Cause harm or injury to Grand Marshal Armitage Hux.”

“That’s fantastic news,” Dopheld declared, leaning forward to swirl his tongue around the head. “And if it becomes the new status quo, I’m sure I can promise more than an occasional blowjob.”

“Fuck,” Ren moaned, digging his fingers into the armrests.

“Precisely,” Mitaka agreed brightly. “I’ve never been fucked on a throne, and I’d like to remedy that at some point.”

“Mitaka—” Ren gasped. “Can I touch your hair?”

Dopheld’s shoulders shook with a burst of laughter. “Not ten minutes ago, you were fucking my face.”

“That was before you pulled a knife on me,” the Supreme Leader pointed out. “It seems the rules may have changed between us.”

A residual smile curving his mouth, Dopheld answered, “Go on.”

Ren lifted his right hand and gently carded his fingers through Dopheld’s hair. “You’re terribly cute for a manipulative slut, you know.”

“I use the resources I have at hand.” Sensing that Ren was close to begging aloud for more, Dopheld took a measure of mercy on him and opened his lips wider. As amusing as it was to tease the man, he felt an undeniable satisfaction in taking so much cock down his throat—and in listening to Ren pant from his skilled attention. He still hadn’t touched himself; he’d leave that for later, when he was alone. Because jerking off with the Supreme Leader’s dick in his mouth would send the wrong signal about the meaning of this.

“So good at this,” Ren whispered. “Getting close.” He cleared his throat. “Um, can I—when I—”

“Come in my mouth,” Dopheld permitted with a nod.

“Dopheld,” the Supreme Leader sighed. “Thank you.” Ren began to tug Mitaka’s hair, twisting his fists to pull the lieutenant in even closer. “Yes—yes, that’s perfect—Gods!”

Dopheld felt Ren’s hands shake, watched his thighs tense and tremble, but couldn’t taste anything. The Supreme Leader was too far down his throat. When he sat back on his heels, he looked up at Ren’s blissed-out face as they both caught their breath.

“How many men did you have to blow to get so good at it?” Ren asked, running a fingertip over Dopheld’s damp lips.

The lieutenant smiled slowly. “Over a hundred.” There was no reason to lie for this man; he didn’t care how Ren saw him, so long as he listened to Dopheld’s very pointed advice.

“That explains a lot. But you seem so… proper.”

“I can be both a proper officer and a cock-slut, Ren.” In fact, the process turned out to be quite easy. His career gave him ample free time and surrounded him with numerable potential partners.

“Apparently so. But you and Hux aren’t fucking.” He still seemed puzzled by this.

“No. Not yet, at any rate.” Mitaka didn’t bother keeping the disappointment out of his voice.

“Are you going to tell him?” Ren asked with a tilt of his head.

“About what? The fact that I threatened you?”

“Yes, and that you blew me to get close enough.”

Dopheld attempted a shrug, but found the time for feigning disinterest was long past. “I might do. I haven’t decided.”

“Do you think he’d be jealous?”

“I really can’t say. We haven’t given our relationship a label, much less spoken of exclusivity.” He stood up and rubbed some feeling back into his chin. “Thank you for taking the time to see me, Supreme Leader,” he said with a quick bow, once again comporting himself like a proper officer.

“Oh, Mitaka?” Ren’s voice called out after him once he’d made it to the door.

“Yes, Your Lordship?”

“I’d let you pull a knife on me any day if this is where it ends up.”

**II: Epilogue.**

Hux gave Ren a blatantly puzzled look. This was the moment when the Supreme Leader typically lashed out, and typically at him. Instead Ren brought his fingers to his temples, pressed, and pulled in a deep breath.

“I am _disappointed_ ,” he intoned. “To say the least.”

Mitaka cleared his throat and Ren shot him a glance. Hux’s hands curled into fists and his adrenals kicked in, filling his veins with the energy to fight for the lieutenant if necessary.

Instead, Ren nodded shortly. “We’ll table this for now. I’d like a full report on the situation by 1500 tomorrow. We’ll go from there, once I have more information at my disposal.”

“Very well, Supreme Leader,” Hux agreed as he gave a short bow and turned to leave the throne room.

“Stay for a moment, Mitaka,” Ren ordered, waving in the air in front of the young man’s tablet. “I’d like a word with you.”

“Of course, Lord Ren.”

Hux couldn’t imagine what Ren would want to speak to Mitaka about, but looking over his shoulder, he received an encouraging smile and tiny nod. “I’ll be on the bridge if I’m needed,” Hux announced and donning his greatcoat, headed out.

Ren leaned against the backrest of the throne and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you think, Lieutenant? Has my behaviour been to your satisfaction?”

“You’re doing well, sir,” Dopheld answered. “I knew you had it in you.”

“If you’re going to be patronising, I ought to bend you over my lap and give you a solid spanking before I ream your ass.”

Mitaka’s brow flickered upward. “Supreme Leader, might I remind you that I am on duty?”

“Weren’t you on duty when you blew me two weeks ago?”

“Ah,” the lieutenant stammered, his face reddening. “I was indeed, sir.” Although he had defended his actions in his mind by arguing that their meeting had in fact been about work-related issues. Whether or not it was an _appropriate_ work meeting was another matter.

“Then stand up.” Ren slid into Mitaka’s newly vacated seat. “Remove your trousers. And your briefs.”

“Sir—” Dopheld began, but his protest died on his lips. There was no use pretending whatever was developing here was professional. If the Supreme Leader was going to smack his bum, he might as well do it bare-arsed. It would be far more enjoyable that way. “Yes, sir.” He turned around and unfastened his belt.

“Ah, hell,” Kylo groaned when the bottom half of Dopheld’s uniform hit the floor. “Gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Lord Ren.”

“No, thank _you_ , Mitaka. You’re the one with the delicious ass.” Patting his lap, he continued, “Go on and bend over for me.”

Getting into position as he’d been ordered, the lieutenant awaited Ren’s hand. When the slap finally came, it was something of a relief. Soon he lost himself in the unpredictable rhythm, his cock twitching as the heat from the repeated impacts spread across his arse. He felt more than a little drunk with it. “Look at that,” Ren scolded, shaking his head. His gaze dropped to his lap, where Dopheld’s eyes fell on a wet patch on the Supreme Leader’s robes.

“Oh, stars, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled abjectly. He could have pointed out that this was a forseeable result of a pants-less spanking, but saying such things wasn’t in his nature. Apologising was.

“Clean it up, then.” Kylo clucked his tongue when Mitaka’s attention swept the room for something to assist him in carrying out his orders. “Not like that, Lieutenant. With your slutty little mouth.”

“Oh. _Sir_.” Sinking to his knees, Mitaka placed his lips against the lush fabric and darted his tongue out.

“That’s it. Lick up your filth.” He let out a sigh and lifted his hips, pressing the jut of his erection against the lieutenant’s cheek. “I suppose I ought to make you deal with the other consequences of your actions. He snaked an arm down and pinched Mitaka’s ass. “Watching your little cheeks jiggle while I smacked you… Mm.”

“Please, sir,” Dopheld babbled uselessly.

“Please, what?” Kylo teased.

“Let me service you, sir.”

His lips twitching into a smile, Ren allowed, “Very well. And seeing as how I managed to avoid injuring the Grand Marshal since our first meeting, I expect your knife to stay in its sheath today.”

“It shall, sir.”

Ren lifted his robes.

Mitaka leaned in. But just before his lips brushed the crown, he murmured, “I’m happy to blow you, but I think you’ve earned yourself a throne-fuck.” He met the man’s eyes, saw them glinting in the low light. When he returned his attention to Ren’s cock, he watched a bead of pre-come form on the slit.

“Fourteen days, Lieutenant. I’ve held myself back for fourteen kriffing days in the hopes you’d say that.”

Dopheld beamed up at the Supreme Leader and got started with his mouth. Ren seemed content to let him set the pace with teasing licks interspersed with languorous sucking; the only sign of his impatience was the way he gripped the armrests with increasingly white knuckles. After a particularly loud series of moans, Mitaka sat back on his heels and spoke again.

“Onto the main event, sir?”

Ren simply nodded.

The lieutenant reached into the inner pocket of his tunic and pulled out a small packet.

“Were you expecting to reward me after our audience today?”

“I prefer to be prepared, My Lord,” Dopheld answered smugly as he removed the remainder of his uniform, folded it in a pile and placed it on the tiled floor. “Now, shall I prep, or—”

“Let me.” Ren darted the tip of his tongue across his upper lip, then added, “Please.”

“Very well.” Dopheld stood on the dais with his legs spread, facing away, and bent forward. “Go on and get me ready for that monstrosity.”

Ren’s fingers worked quickly and confidently, slicking Dopheld up and spreading him open. “Do you have a—” his voice choked out. “A condom?”

“I do, but I’ve decided we don’t need it. I’ve checked your medical records.”

The Supreme Leader chose not to comment on the invasion of his privacy, instead whispering, “Are you about ready?”

“For you?” Mitaka snorted. “Most likely not. But I’m willing to suffer the consequences.” With that, he twirled around and climbed into Ren’s lap, squatting with a foot flat on either armrest. “Let me take my time, though. At first, anyways.” Biting down on his lower lip, he spat in his palm and took hold of Ren’s cock, angling it directly upright.

The lieutenant watched the Supreme Leader’s face closely as he began to sink down, gratified by the sight of the man’s pleasure. But after the first few inches, he had to screw his own eyes tightly shut and focus on breathing deeply. “Maker—bloody _hell_ ,” he hissed.

“Take your time,” Ren reminded him, sounding rather overwhelmed himself.

Dopheld was speechless for the first few minutes as his body acclimated to Ren’s length and girth. Despite receiving a few offers, he hadn’t taken anyone at all in months. He wasn’t willing to risk his chances with Hux. But he told himself that Ren wouldn’t get in the way; this was nothing more than a sordid negotiation.

“There,” he murmured at last, and rocked forward. “Yes, that’ll do.”

Ren raised a hand to cup Dopheld’s chin and stroked his cheek with a few fingertips. “Have you told Hux?”

“About our negotiations? No.”

“Do you think he’d be happy to share you? Because I imagine he’d _hate_ the idea of me getting inside you.”

“It’s for a good cause, sir.”

Reflecting Mitaka’s smile, Ren offered, “If you’d like, I’ll let him know he’s really missing out.”

“You think so?” Dopheld teased, grinding down onto Ren’s lap in earnest.

“I think if he knew what a good lay you were, he’d kick himself for holding out.”

“One can but hope.”

Pulling the lieutenant against his chest, Ren tilted his head and placed his open mouth against the officer’s neck. Mitaka let out a wild moan—so Ren bit down softly, then harder as the man astride him trembled in his arms. “Can I—can I fuck you harder?” the Supreme Leader asked breathlessly, nearly begging.

“Yes, Ren, yes!” Dopheld insisted, rising and falling as Ren now tilted up to meet him. He could tell he’d ache for days after this, but he wouldn’t mind. Ren deserved the positive reinforcement, and Dopheld deserved the hard dicking down.

“Are you going to let me fill your ass?” Ren growled into his ear.

“No, Supreme Leader,” Dopheld answered in measured syllables. “I’m going to insist on it.”

“Pfassk, Mitaka—”

“Call me Dopheld. Use my name while you’re inside me.”

Grinning victoriously, Ren declared, “I want to see you jerk off while you ride me like a bitch in heat.”

Dopheld shut his eyes, gripped his cock, and lifted himself up and slammed down. Over and over until he was breathlessly repeating, “Fuck. Fuck. Ren.”

“Yes?”

“Your dick… is going… to split me open.”

“Good,” Ren declared with a flash of teeth. “You fucking deserve it, you whore.”

Feverishly, Dopheld reached for one of Kylo’s hands and raised it to his throat. “Go ahead. Choke me while you use me.” Supporting Dopheld with his other arm up his back, fingers curling around the nape of his neck, Kylo pistoned forward as he began to squeeze the lieutenant’s throat. “Yes,” Mitaka hissed. “All that anger, all that frustration. Take it all out on me.”

“I will,” Ren promised. “And you’ll take everything I give you. I don’t care if you pass out.”

“If I—pass out…” Dopheld choked out between gasps, “I want you... to keep going.”

“Stars,” Kylo marveled in a whisper. “I’ve never been with anyone like you.”

“Maker, Ren,” the lieutenant rasped, “Fuck me like you own me!”

Groaning, the Supreme Leader breathlessly announced, “I’m going to come, Dopheld. I’m going to fucking flood you.”

With eyes rolling back into his skull and his higher functions shutting down, all Mitaka could do was give a slight nod and broadcast, _Yes, yes, do it, My Lord—_

Just as the lieutenant’s body went slack in his hold, Ren began to empty in him. He let go of Dopheld’s throat as he shouted in wordless ecstasy.

As he came down slowly, Kylo noticed that Dopheld must have climaxed, too, since his chest was splattered with come. For the first time, he brought Mitaka close and kissed him on the mouth. “Dopheld, if it meant we could continue this, I’d gladly lick Hux’s boots in front of the entire bloody crew.”

The lieutenant wiped up a rivulet of come above his navel, sucked it off the tip of his finger, and beamed at Ren proudly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In Protest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290872) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
